


Its a game...

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, slightly dom sweet pea, sweet pea is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Kata wants to tease Sweet Pea, but he turns the tables rather quickly and things escalate even faster.





	Its a game...

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is absolute garbage, but I'm not even sorry. I have a deep seeded love for the bad boys...leather and tattoos is a serious weakness. If you take the time to read my ramblings, I appreciate it.

Sweet Pea couldn’t stop himself from staring at Kata as she moved around his trailer in a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts. Hell, ever since they were kids he had loved watching her; at first in a protective best friend way but the past few months it was more than that. He watched her because she was his and he not so secretly loved to watch her hips sway; the way she moved was no longer just how Kata moved, it was how she moved for him, little things she did on purpose that riled him up. She always had a certain swing in her hips when he was around, when she knew he was watching; like she was doing now and it was pushing his self-control to a whole new level. She was leaning over the sink when he decided enough was enough  
“Kata, come here.”   
She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well what he wanted but deciding to tease a bit  
“Just a minute, babe, let me finish this pan.” She said before “accidentally” dropping it in the water and drenching the front of his shirt, the noise causing Sweet Pea to bolt up off the couch  
“You okay?” he asked, startling her and causing her to spin around  
“I’m fine.” She responded as he slowly crossed the room to stand in front of her  
“Oh you are so much more than just fine, baby girl.”  
The way she shivered at his words sent a thrill down his spine; and suddenly she was the one being teased, he wasn’t even touching her yet and she wanted to melt  
When he reached out and plucked at the collar of the soaking wet shirt, she bit her lip   
“Take that off for me?” he posed it as a question, but he wasn’t really asking. On some level it was his over protective nature coming out, if she stood around in a wet shirt she was going to get sick. On another level it was his dominance, he wanted her out of the shirt no matter if it was wet or dry.   
It took her a few seconds to respond, but she wrestled the wet fabric over her head and dropped it to the floor before tilting her head back to look at him and he simply held his hand out to her; a silent demand that she happily went along with.  
The second his fingers closed around hers he yanked her toward him, his arms swiftly going around her as she collided with him before he bent to lift her; biting back a laugh when she yelped at the sudden movement.   
“I got you.” he said as he walked down the short hallway to his room, kicking the door shut before turning and slamming Kata’s back against it.   
“You gonna behave for me today?” he asked, lips skimming hers   
“Yes.”  
“Good, you hold on until I say let go; understand?”  
“Yes.”  
He rewarded her with a kiss before turning to lay her on the bed, pulling her shorts off and raising an eyebrow at her  
“No panties today?”   
She shook her head as he chuckled and carefully moved over her, one knee on either side of her hips; dragging his fingers over her stomach before wiggling his hand under her to unclip her bra. He traced a finger between her breasts before tugging the garment off and tossing it to the floor, palming both breasts and humming in appreciation.  
“You have perfect tits, you know that?”   
She whined as he squeezed them; thumbs brushing over her nipples as he played with her.  
“You like when I do this don’t you?” he asked as he leaned down and tugged on one with his teeth, causing her to whine at him  
“Sweets, please!”  
“Patience.” He said as he repeated the action on the opposite side.   
He slid his hands up, ghosting over her ribs and then over her shoulders, back down her arms until his fingers closed around her wrists. He guided her hands over her head, leaning down to kiss her as he pressed her hands to the mattress; a silent command to keep them there as he began kissing back down her body, stopping to suck a dark purple mark into the skin over the left side of her ribs  
“One day, I’ll put a more permanent mark here.” he said as he gave the bruise one last swipe of his tongue before moving down and flicking his tongue over her hip bones while he shifted his body and nudged her legs apart  
“Remember, no cumming until I say so.”   
He grinned as she whined in response to him teasing her with one finger, barely touching her as he kissed her thigh before slipping two inside her, biting his lip as she gasped. He didn’t move his fingers at first, she tried to wiggle against him and he tapped her hip and told her no before he slowly began drawing them in and out  
“You look so fuckin pretty like this, I can see that pink tint in your cheeks already.” He said as he curled his fingers against her g-spot; the resulting moan making him smile.   
Before long he could feel the twitch in her muscles and she was biting her lip to keep herself from begging as he moved to lay beside her, fingers still buried inside of her.  
“You’re doin so good, baby girl, you wanna cum for me?” he growled as he swiped his thumb over her clit  
“Please!”  
“Count to 20, slowly and out loud, then maybe you can cum.” He said as he worked his free arm under her and began kissing the side of her throat  
“1…2...3…” he smirked against her skin as she counted, moving his fingers a little faster and moaning against the skin of her neck  
“Good girl, come on baby count for me…you’re so fuckin sexy like this, love the way you sound.” He praised as she gasped out numbers, moving faster with each one until he could feel her whole body shake with the effort of holding back.   
“14…15…oh…Sweets... can’t…”  
“Yes you can, come on baby, almost there; keep counting.”  
As she stuttered out 16 and then 17 the tremors racking her body kept building and he had to pin her leg with one of his to keep her from slamming her thighs together. It took 3 tries for her to get 18 out, her hand shot up and gripped the back of his neck at 19 and when she took a breath to try and say 20 he cut her off with a bruising kiss  
“Open your eyes, look at me and then you can let go…look at me babe.”  
Her eyes flew open and shot to his face, and the second he ground out the words “cum for me” she was gone; she managed to keep her eyes on his for a few seconds but one quick flick of his thumb over her clit had her entire body convulsing against his.   
Her back arched, and he took the opportunity to latch on to her nipple; which just made her shake even harder as he sucked and bit at her breast, fingers still working furiously against her g-spot as she gasped and cried out  
Her whole body was tensing and relaxing as the aftershocks kept pummeling her and as he slowed his pace he started talking her down  
“That was perfect, babe, you listen so well. Take a deep breath for me…good girl. Now open your eyes, focus on me and breathe.”   
Every gently command that she obeyed was met with praise and a calming touch; when he pulled his hand from between her legs she whined, and he quickly shushed her  
“Don’t whine at me.” He smirked as he kissed her cheek  
“Come down a little more, then we can keep going.”  
“I’m fine, Sweets, please...”  
He chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth  
“I love when you beg like that, but you know better. Not only do you need a minute, I do to; you took my breath away…again.”   
The faked exasperated huff she let out earned her a firm tap to the leg again  
“Stop it or I won’t do anything else; we stop now if you can’t be patient.”  
She grunted at him but instead of whining or trying to coax him into touching her more she just pressed herself closer with a contented sigh; knowing that Sweet Pea was not known for his patience with anyone and that when he thought she was ready to go again he’d let her know.   
“You know I love you, that’s why I don’t just drop my jeans and go for it. I don’t wanna hurt you, and if I don’t wait a bit you’ll be in a lot of pain later.”  
“I know that, doesn’t mean my sex addled brain wants to accept it.” She said as she trailed her finger down the front of his shirt, wiggling her hand under the hem to scrape her nails over his stomach and biting her lip when she felt him twitch  
“Easy baby, you know what that does to me.” He ground out, but she didn’t stop.  
Instead she moved in the other direction, flicking the button of his jeans open and pushing her hand into his boxers  
“Is this okay?” she asked, when he tensed and gripped her shoulder  
“God, yes…just…hold on.” He grit out, shoving his pants off and shifting so he was propped against the headboard before pulling her into his lap  
“Tell me what you want.” He said as he traced his fingers up and down her legs, over her hips and up her sides  
She bit her lip and looked at him for a few seconds before wiggling her hips against him  
“Tell me, Kata, what do you want?” he asked again as he cupped her breasts, trapping her nipples between his index and middle finger as he squeezed  
“I want to…I want you to…”   
“You want me inside you, don’t you?”  
“Yeah.” She sighed   
“You want me on top, pinning you down or you wanna sit in my lap like a dirty girl?”  
She yelped when he pinched her nipple hard and her head fell back as she rolled her hips again  
“Kata…” Sweet Pea warned when she didn’t answer him  
“Pin me.” She finally said, and between one breath and the next she was flat on her back again, her hips pressed into the mattress by Sweet Pea’s and her whole body buzzing as he shoved his boxers off   
“Hands on my shoulders, eyes on me.”   
He held her gaze as he pushed into her, watching the way her eyes widened at first and then the way her lips parted as he started slowly moving  
He leaned down and brushed his mouth over hers, swallowing the moans that were spilling out of her   
“Sweets…please…” she began to plead  
“Already? You’re all kinds of sensitive today, aren’t you?”

“Please!”  
“Not yet.”  
Sweet Pea doubled his efforts, snaking one hand between their bodies to press against her clit, causing her to cry out rather loudly before she began begging again  
“Sweet Pea…please please please…I can’t…please…”   
“Wait.”   
Her begging turned into half formed words and broken moans, high pitched noises almost sounded painful; but Sweet Pea knew she wasn’t in any pain as her eyes closed and she bit her lip  
“Kata, look at me.” He growled  
When her eyes snapped open and met his he leaned closer, angling himself so that he could put his hand on her throat and not crush her while his other hand was still pressing against her clit  
“Slow down.” He said, and she obediently tried to slow her breathing; knowing what he was about to do  
“You okay? Ready for this?” he asked, brushing his thumb over the side of her throat, feeling her pulse race under her skin  
“Please…”  
“Good girl.” he smiled at her before he flexed his fingers and felt the way her body relaxed and tensed around him as he counted to 5 in his head and relaxed his grip  
The drag of his body against hers was getting to be overwhelming, he could see in her eyes that she was barely holding on   
“Go ahead baby, let go…” he said as he slammed into her a few more times and her breath caught in her throat; eyes rolling back as she came around him, head thrashing from side to side as she tried to catch her breath around the intensity of the orgasm crashing through her; he never relented with the pressure on her clit, pushing her through repeated highs until she was nearly begging him to stop  
“Sweets, I can’t…please…” she mumbled as he kept his pace, fucking her roughly through what had to be her 5th consecutive climax  
“One more baby, I know you can; you can do that for me, I know you have one more for me.” He said, feeling his own end building fast  
“I---OH!” she cried out as he shifted his fingers, pressing just to the side of her over sensitive bundle of nerves as his release took over; forcing the last bit of pleasure he could out of her and slamming his mouth over hers in a possessive kiss as he spilled into her  
It took him a minute to come back to himself, and he realized that Kata was totally limp beneath him. Moving to the side and then quickly realizing she was unconscious sent him into a slight panic, tapping her cheek and saying her name a little louder than probably necessary   
“Kata, open your eyes!” he yelled  
When her eyes fluttered open after a few minutes he collapsed face down in the pillow  
“Don’t ever do that to me again.” He said as he rolled her to her stomach and started gently digging his fingers into her shoulders and upper arms; he wasn't much for routine but he always did this, anything to save his girl from pain. Kata groaned as he moved down her arms before going to work on her back, feathering kisses down her spine   
“Didn’t mean to.” She muttered   
“I know, but try not to scare me like that.”  
“You’re no fun.” She said, yelping when he pinched her hip  
“I take great pride in the way you react to me, but blacking out on me like that is not something I care to relive any time soon.”  
“Babe, it’s a compliment; I came so hard I passed out.”   
He huffed in fake annoyance as he rubbed the back of her legs before shifting them both, so he could pull her against him; dragging a blanket over them and kissing the top of her head  
“We can argue about it later, go to sleep.”  
“I still have to do the dishes, Pea.”  
“Woman if you get out of bed to do dishes right now I will tie you to the damn mattress.”  
She giggled and he sighed, tightening his arm around her  
“You will be the death of me, Kata.”  
She didn’t respond, and he realized that she had already dozed off  
“I love you, Kat.” He mumbled as he started to drift off  
He woke a few hours later to find her in the kitchen again, scrubbing the same pan in nothing but a tank top and a pair of his boxers


End file.
